


Castiel's guilty pleasure

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Tumblr made me do it [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: We all know Castiel fell. This is where it all began





	Castiel's guilty pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, good luck live blogging this, FormidablePassion ;)
> 
> As always: [not my fault](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/171739589875/guilty-pleasures-march-prompt-posting-dates) (but you got Dean's Winchester's arm, so why are you complaining!?


End file.
